


Sweet Lady

by siriuslymooned



Series: Present Day Roger [1]
Category: Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Highlights of Present Day Roger x Reader stuff





	1. Gimmie Love

**Author's Note:**

> First Time

It wasn’t that he didn’t wanna sleep with her- sex was just a big deal. And he was almost sure she was a virgin. Almost sure… and he didn’t wanna force her into something she might not be ready for.

They had been together for a while now, a little under a year, and Y/N was starting to think something was wrong, either with the relationship or with just her. Almost a year had gone by and the sexiest thing that had happened was some dry humping.

But she was done waiting. She’d booked a vacation cabin for the weekend, for just the two of them. Roger seemed excited to go and spend some much needed alone time with her.

She wanted him. She needed him.

The weekend had come and she had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating so loud- she was sure Roger could hear it. As she unlocked the door, Roger came up behind her and his hands rested on her waist. His lips pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

“A wonderful thing you’ve done for us.”

She let out a hum and opened the door. Walking in, Roger set down the bags and watched as Y/N spun around, taking the place in. It was absolutely beautiful and all theirs for the next 48 hours.

Roger approached her slowly, a smirk on his face. His hands come down and hold her still. She pushes up on her feet and presses her lips against his. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Their lips still attached, she pulls him as she backs up against the sofa. She pulls him on top of her and lets out a soft moan as she came down. Her hands card through his short, silver locks and fingers tangle, pulling his head back.

“Fuck me.”

His hands are under her shirt and pull it off, kissing the newly exposed skin. Y/N unclasps her bra and Roger takes one of her breasts in his mouth. She lets out a moan as his mouth sucks on her.

She pushes him back and brings his lips back to hers. Her hands fumble with his belt as she pulls down his jeans. After pulling off his shirt, her lips press back against his for a moment before trailing down his body. She repositions herself and licks up his cock to the sensitive head.

Roger let out a guttural moan and his head fell back. She takes him in her mouth and her tongue swirls around, expletives slipping out of his mouth. Finding some strength, Roger grips her hair and pulls her up.

“Baby, you’re gonna kill me.”

She lets out a breathless laugh, “That’s kind of the point.” She presses her lips against his again and crawls into his lap. She starts to grind against him, “I want you.”

With his lips against hers, Roger lifts Y/N up and lays her back onto the sofa and pulled off her trousers and he descends to his knees and presses kisses against her thighs.

“My pretty girl.”

The feel of his beard against her sensitive skin made her squirm, but his hold on her legs makes it hard to move. He gives her a nibble and licks at the spot. His lips were slow moving towards her core. He gives you a lick, making her shiver and cry out before crawling back on top of her.

His licks were back against hers. He gives himself a few tugs before lining up to her soaked entrance and pushing in. Her arms wrapped tight around him and her legs circled him, pulling him close.

“Are you okay?”

She whimpered and nodded, “I’m fine. Just move.”

Pressing his lips back to hers, moving in her, making her moan in his mouth. Y/N’s fingers carded through Roger’s hair and pulled on it. His pace picked up and his lips moved from her lips, pressing against her jaw down to her neck.

“Roger- fuck.”

She felt a bubble growing in her stomach and she scratched down Roger’s back, feeling herself grow closer to her climax.

“Fuck, tell me you’re close.”

She moaned out that she was close, that she was there. He pushed into her a couple more times before reaching his own climax. Her nails scratched down him one more time as they both let out moans of pleasure, Roger’s body then collapsing onto hers.

As she calmed, her hand came up and carded through her hair and let out a soft hum.

“I love you,” she told him.

Roger lifted his head and smiled at her. This beautiful girl, covered in a layer of sweat and glowing. They laid there a few more moments before Roger pushed himself up and lifted her up in his arms, “let’s go get cleaned up.”


	2. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 2019 Rog + Wedding: fucking melts when he sees you. Like this man didn’t think you could get more beautiful but then?? You did?? The sweetest vows, full of metaphors. Almost doesn’t stop kissing you. Bri catches a photo of you sneaking away to fuck (because of course you do), posts it (it’s cute and just looks like you’re adorably in love), leading the the media losing its shit bc Roger Taylor mARRIED THAT GIRL??? They get a response of ya’ll kissing with his middle finger pointed to the camera.

It was a day full of emotions. You’d woken up hours before you even needed to, your stomach full of butterflies. And it got so bad that you puked… nerves are a bitch. It took away your appetite for most of the day. When it finally came time to wake up, you got in the shower and rinses the layer of sweat off your body and washed your hair.

**From Lover:** Morning Sweetheart. Six hours and I’m yours forever. Love you❤

Tiger had stayed the night, making it easier to help you get ready for the big day. She started on your makeup- sure she was in the wedding, but she was also the only one you trusted to do your makeup. Once you saw yourself in the mirror, you started to cry.

“You look beautiful.” Tiger pressed a kiss against your cheek, “I’m gonna get out there.”

Left alone, you felt your stomach in knots again and tried to stop your hands from shaking. Slipping on your shoes, you paced the room but they were the least comfortable things you’d ever had on.

“Fuck it,” You said and kicked the shoes off.

The wedding was small, opting to have it in a friend’s back garden and only inviting no more than twenty people. You wanted it to be small, intimate. This was for the two of you.

Walking from down the makeshift aisle, you felt the tears again and reminded yourself to just keep breathing. When Roger laid eyes on you, you winked at him. He always knew how to wear a suit. You smiled as he read his vows to you, getting through pretty easily. You, not so much.

You voice shook as you read your vows. Roger meant the absolute world to you. Since meeting him, your life had lit up. It was a little bumpy at first but quickly found their rhythm. You loved him and you liked him. He brightened up your world and showed you what it was like to truly be loved.

“By the power vested in me… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Roger leans in and presses a kiss against your lips as the room stands and erupts into applause. His hands slid

down to your waist and smiled at you.

At the reception, Roger couldn’t take his hands or lips off of you. You were sat in his lap, Rog’s arms wrapped around you, as guests came up to say hello and congratulations. During moments when you were left alone, you’d smile and say, “Mrs Roger Taylor,” pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Took long enough,” he chuckled.

The two of you were in so in love and were in your own little world. Brian, being moved by the scene, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of you; sit sat in Roger’s lap and the two of you smiling at each other. At the end of the night, he posted it.

_@/brianmayforreal: Congratulations to the love birds. May your lives together be filled with endless love and joy - Bri_

When you finally woke the next day, it was the middle of the afternoon. Roger had an arm wrapped around your stomach and his face was buried into your back. A smile came across your face and pressed a kiss against him. Roger inhales and his eyes opened.

“Good morning, Mr. Taylor.”

You lean forward and press a kiss against his lips. Roger smiled and let out a hum, “Good morning, Mrs. Taylor.”


	3. NSFW Alphabet

A- Aftercare  
His hands would run up and down your arms, helping sooth you and calm you. He’d press soft kisses to your hands and face, telling you how much he loves you and how beautiful you were.

B- Body Part  
Other than your breasts, which he always spent plenty of time with, Roger loved your legs. He always made sure to give himself time to love on them. Massing them and pressing kisses against them… and the occasional nibble.

C- Cum  
Once you gave him the okay, this bitch never misses an opportunity to cum in you. He loves how close to you it makes him feel, plus he wants to get you pregnant… And he loves trying every chance he got.

D- Dirty Secret  
Everyone pretty much knows about your daddy kink, hotels really need to invest in thicker walls but it was a well kept secret that Roger had a mommy kink but was a little apprehensive about sharing it with you. There were days, when you were riding him or had him tied to the bed, that it would nearly slip out and had to bite his lip to keep it contained inside.

E- Experience  
ROGER TAYLOR IS A SLUT / He wasn’t the first man you’d ever slept with but you were no where near as experienced as Roger is.

F- Favorite Position  
You both like it when you’re on your back. Roger likes watching your face, how expressive it was and you liked having access to his face, particularly his lips.

I- Intimacy  
There are so many moments where he just wants to be close. He’s so gentle, his lips pressing kisses across your body, not leaving a spot neglected. Treating you so delicately.

J- Jack off  
Nights on the road, when you weren’t there, were agony. Most times, he’d pull up pictures he had you send or the video you graciously let him record, and get off. But there were some nights, rare though, that he’d get you on the phone and have you help him out.

K- Kinks  
You were the one with the daddy kink- he hadn’t been too into it but he’d seen the lust in your eyes once when you said it… and it was enough to change his mind.

L- Location  
There weren’t many places that he didn’t like fucking you. His favorite places were in public bathrooms, something about possibly getting caught did something to Roger. Although, if he had to choose, he’d fuck you forever in the comfort of your bed.

M- Motivation  
“Let’s make a baby” it had come out sounding somewhat like a joke but you were dead serious. After that, all you had to do was look Roger and he’d be ready to go.

N- NO  
Some people online would joke and suggest you having a threesome with Roger and Rufus which… it’s just gross. Also, Roger didn’t wanna share you with ANYONE.

O- Oral  
Roger liked receiving just as much as he liked giving, though if he was asked, he’d say he preferred getting you off than the other way round. Plus the sounds he was able to get out of you while licking and sucking were more than enough for him.

P- Pacing  
You liked fucking him slow, wanting to feel every moment, his hands gripping so tight- trying to make you move faster but it almost never worked. Your hips would roll against him and he’d beg for you to move fast, that you were driving him crazy.

Q- Quickies  
You weren’t a fan but sometimes they were necessary. You’d be in public and he’d tease you to the point where you couldn’t wait anymore. Cut to the two of you, locked in a public bathroom, fucking each other’s brains out, hands over the other’s mouth to muffle the moaning.

U- Unfair  
In public, it became a game, teasing the other- seeing who’d break first. You’d leave the house in something lowcut and dare him not to touch you. Of course, he would though. Hands on your waist and drawing patterns in your thighs.


	4. Opening Night

Opening night had come so quickly and you had knots in your stomach. You felt like you were going to throw up when you were given your five minute call. You spit out the gum in your mouth and made your way to the stage.

Taking your place on your prop stairs, you took a deep breath. You felt your hands shaking but as the curtains raised, you felt your nerves evaporate, and you opened the show flawlessly.

_You look at the envelopes in your hands and read out the names scribbled across them, “Sam Carmichael, Bill Anderson, and Harry Bright. I really hope this works.”_

_Clutching the letters to your chest, you make your way off the stage and the lights go out, signalling the end of the first scene. The show had begun. No turning back now._

All in all, other than a couple fumbles and missing an entrance, the show had gone well. Hell, you knew it could’ve gone a lot worse. You grabbed your water bottle, sucking down the remaining water before heading to your dressing room to change.

Just as the door closed, there was a knock on the door. A familiar rhythm you’d recognize anywhere and your head shot up. Smiling, you slowly opened it and found Roger standing outside the door, a bouquet of daisies in his. A squeal escaped you and you jumped into his arms.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in America!”

He set you down inside the room and shut the door behind him, “And miss your opening night? Never.”

You press your lips against him and a soft hum slips from him. His arms tighten around your body, pulling you closer to him. You couldn’t believe he was here. Queen + Adam Lambert were touring in the states and Roger wasn’t due back for a couple of weeks- meaning he’d most likely miss the show. Something you weren’t happy with but understood.

So to have him be here to see you perform, and on opening night… it meant the world.

“You were marvelous. I’m so proud of you.”

You smile and press another kiss against his lips. It was then that you felt how gross you were and quickly pulled back from him.

“Need to change. I’ll meet you downstairs in ten.” You press one more kiss against his lips and push him out of the room.


	5. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some nickanmes present day Roger has for you?

**_Princess_ **

This one came about when the two of you first met

He felt so nervous saying your name, afraid something inappropriate. He’s had the hots from you since DAY 👏🏻 ONE 👏🏻

Originally coming out very snarky, which made him wince anticipating a rude- but well deserved- comeback, but you just giggled

So it stuck

It was simple enough, although it made you feel like he only saw you as a kid and not a woman… Boy were you wrong

**_Love_ **

Of all the pet names and nicknames he had bestowed upon you, this one was the you liked the most

The two of you had grown quite soft and domestic together. The pet name solidified it, made you feel warm and at home.

**_Darles Chickens_ **

So once upon a time, while the two of you were texting and your phone’s autocorrect (the bane of your existence) his name from Roger to Dodger and he NEVER let it go

At first, he started referring to you as Oliver Twist

Darles Chickens was much more amusing to him though

The nickname popped up every now and again but mostly reared its ugly head when he was drinking.

His accent got much more obnoxious and his hands would slip into your back pockets.


	6. Favorite Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's some present day Rogers favorite outfits on younger reader?

#1- The outfit he first saw her in, a white t-shirt and jeans (his heart about stopped)

#2- She has this black, floral maxi dress that she got at a flee market that hugs her tightly. It was also what she was wearing the first time she went down on him… Oh memories

#3- Okay so its canon that Young!Reader is a huge queen fan and had a custom made onesie, with a hood, made to look like the News Of The World robot. It made Roger chuckle the first time she wore it

#4- BIRTH👏🏻DAY👏🏻SUIT

#5- okay, so in the summer, Young!Reader refuses to wear trousers and pretty much lives in a very specific, Rangers jersey. It came down to mid thigh so she was just covered enough so she didn’t need to wear much under it.


End file.
